1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for portable pay phones.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, pay phones are devices that are placed at convenient locations and anyone can make a fixed duration phone call. Such pay phones require depositing currency (usually coins) for completion of the call. This requirement is sometimes inconvenient and thus new technology is needed to provide greater convenience for pay phones users.